Mercenary at Magic Highschool
by Grimm48
Summary: Amongst the new students of the first magic high school is another battle tested student next to Tatsuya, Sosuke Sagara. Pairing: Sosuke x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Amongst the new students of the first magic high school is another battle tested student next to Tatsuya, Sosuke Sagara.

Pairing: Sosuke x Harem

Diclaimer: I don't own anything from irregular at magic highschool or Fullmetal Panic.

* * *

After Miyuki leaves to get ready for her speech at the entrance ceremony Tatsuya is left alone to wander the school grounds.

"Oh my what a surprise I certainly didn't expect to see your expressionless face around here Tatsuya." Sosuke, a brunette teen with a strong but not bulky physique says walking up to him from the side.

"You are …" Tatsuya says, looking at the teen he previously met on the battlefield on some missions.

"Right, you never got my name. Ooguro." Sosuke replies, whispering Tatsuya's nickname quietly.

"I'm Sosuke Sagara. But I think you know me as Artemis. I know I know a contradictionary nickname given I'm not a girl but better this than gunslinger." Sosuke introduces himself.

"Yes, I remember, we were on a couple of missions together. But I thought you were an independent contractor or should I say mercenary?" Sosuke inquires.

"contractor sounds better and yeah that is true but I became a Japanese citizen two years ago, so I was allowed to join this academy." Sosuke explains.

"I see." Tatsuya says accepting and starts to walk again, looking around with Sosuke joining him.

"So, how've ya been?" Sosuke asks.

"I'm fine and there is no reason for you to be following me." Tatsuya replies.

"And people tell me I'm dry." Sosuke scoffs but just accepts the silence between them as they continue to stroll around the school grounds.

"You are new students aren't you? Is there anything you need help with?" A beautiful black-haired girl wearing a course 1 upperclasswoman uniform asks them.

"No I'm fine." Tatsuya says with a bow.

"Same here." Sosuke says, looking the girl over, his eyes lingering on the CAD peeking out of her sleeve just as Tatsuya's are.

"I see, I am the president of the student council. Mayumi Saegusa, nice to meet you." She says smiling at the two boys.

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm Sosuke Sagara" Sosuke replies with a slight bow.

"My name is Shiba Tatsuya." Tatsuya introduces himself giving her a quick bow as well.

A girl runs over to them in a hurry telling Mayumi "the rehearsal is starting. Oh, are you in a middle of something?"

"No, we're alright here. Thank you for your help." Sosuke tells her.

"But I didn't even help you…" Mayumi says while the two boys turn to leave.

"You made us feel more welcome that is more than enough." Sosuke replies, giving her a smile before going after Tatsuya who's already started to walk away.

|an hour later|

* * *

The new students have gathered in the assembly hall, where the student council will give a welcoming speech.

Tatsuya and Sosuke have taken a seat at the very back of the room, since the 1st class member are sitting in the front rows with the 2nd class member are sitting in the back.

"Excuse me, is that seat next to you taken?" A glasses wearing girl asks Tatsuya.

"Be my guest." Tatsuya replies, offering the seats next to him.

"Uhm, I'm Mizuki Shibata, nice to meet you." The glasses wearing girl introduces herself while a redhaired girl joins her, taking the seat next to her.

"I'm Tatsuya Shiba, nice to meet you too." Tatsuya replies.

"I'm Sosuke Sagara." Sosuke adds, peeking around Tatsuya, sitting on the other side of him.

"I'm Erika Chiba, nice to meet you two." The redhead says.

"It's a cool coincident isn't it? Shiba, Shibata and Chiba all sitting next to each other." Erika asks.

"Sure." Tatsuya says.

The entrance ceremony then starts with Mayumi welcoming everyone before Miyuki takes the stage as the classes' representative.

After the ceremony everyone was assigned to their classes and given their student ids.

"Shiba, Sagara, want to check out our homeroom?" Erika asks them after they've found out the four of them are in the same class.

"Sorry, I'm supposed to meet up with my sister." Tatsuya tells them.

"Sister?" Erika asks.

"Is she the class representative by any chance?" Mizuki asks him.

"Yes." He replies when Miyuki makes her way over to them.

"Brother, thank you for waiting." She tells him arriving at the small group.

"that was quick." Tatsuya says.

"Hello, we meet again." The student council president greets the two boys arriving with Miyuki.

"By the way brother, who are all these people?" Miyuki asks him.

"These are my classmates." Tatsuya tells her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Miyuki Shiba." Miyuki introduces herself to the three.

"I'm Mizuki Shibata." Mizuki replies with a bow.

"I'm Erika Shibata, you can call me Erika." Erika introduces herself.

"I'm Sosuke Sagara. I'm an acquaintance of your brother." He says, making Miyuki give him a surprised look.

"Miyuki are the people from the student council done with you?" Tatsuya asks.

"It's alright, we only wanted to introduce ourselves for now. We'll go more into detail later Miyuki, alright?" Mayumi tells them, making her vice president give her a surprised look.

"And you two, let's have a nice uninterrupted chat sometime." Mayumi tells Sosuke and Tatsuya.

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it." Sosuke replies happily, making the student council member stare at him angrily.

Mayumi then leaves the group with her vice president following her after glaring at them.

* * *

AN: hope you like the idea so far, I know it's a short chapter but I haven't rewatched the show yet and wanted to take it slow.


	2. Chapter 2

|next day – course 2 classroom|

"Wow, what are you doing there Tatsuya?" Mizuki asks while Tatsuya is typing away on his console.

"I'm checking the courses and chose them already." Tatsuya replies, keeping up his work.

"Do mine too, I'll take anything that gets me out of this classroom." Sosuke begs from the seat next to Tatsuya, his upper body lying sprawled across the desk lifelessly.

"Do it yourself." Tatsuya replies, not even bothering to look at his former comrade.

"Impressive, that is quite some speed, especially for someone using a keyboard." Leonhart Sajiro says from his seat in front of Tatsuya.

"If you're used to it, you can be quite fast. "Tatsuya replies, looking up at the new face.

"I'm Leonhart by the way, Leo if you want." He introduces himself.

"I'm Tatsuya Shiba." Tatsuya replies.

"Sosuke." Sosuke yawns, raising his hand only for Erika to chop him in his head.

"Make yourself presentable." She hisses at her new friend, before introducing herself to Leo.

"I'm Erika, and that's Mizuki."

"By the way, my speciality is Convergence- type fortifying magic, what's yours Tatsuya?" Leo inquires.

"I want to become a magical engineer." Tatsuya informs him just before the bell rings and their teacher appears, who turns out to be a young brunette woman, who is actually an intelligence gathering specialist and gets recognized by both Tatsuya and Sosuke.

After their introduction classes Sosuke, Tatsuya, Erika, Mizuki and Leo meet up with Miyuki who wants to head home with her brother and his classmates, but her new classmates are against Miyuki fraternizing with course 2 students.

* * *

"Just leave them alone." Leo tells the group of course 1 students, who are trying to stop Miyuki.

"Miyuki wants to go home with her brother. Can't you just let them be?" Mizuki says upset.

"This is a matter that concerns course 1 students. Don't meddle in our business you weeds." Shun Morisaki, the leader of the group says.

"We're all new students, why do you think you blooms are superior to us in anyway at this point?" Mizuki challenges them.

"You want to know how superior we are?" Shun asks cockily.

"Can't we just bounce and let me have some of Mizuki's food?" Sosuke asks Tatsuya, with the three standing at the sidelines.

"No. This could become a problem." Tatsuya replies, observing the situation.

"Interesting, why don't you show us your superiority then?" Leo challenges, getting in a running stance.

"Fine, then I'll show you." Shun agrees, getting out his gun cad, aiming at Leo who only gets a few steps closer to Shun before he's already casting magic, luckily for the bulky brunette Erika beats Leo Shun to the punch, knocking the gun out of Shun's hand with her baton cad.

"Moving my body is much faster at this range." Erika says cockily.

"You could have smashed my hand too you know." Leo tells her annoyed.

"Hah, as if I'd ever do such a thing." Erika says with a fake laugh.

"You weeds." Another of the upper course student curses, readying his cad.

"All of you, stop." Honoka, a petite brunette with purple eyes yells, casting a spell with her cad.

Tatsuya sees this and analyzes the spell, when he seemingly stops the time around him while he's computing the magic sequence, he's stunned to see Sosuke walk over to the girl casually.

The next thing everyone sees is Sosuke kissing Honoka's cad wielding Hand while kneeling on one knee and gives her a wink while her cast gets disrupted.

"Stop it right there! Unless it's for self-defense, head-to-head magic attacks are criminal acts." Mayumi tells the group.

"I'm Mari Watanabe head of the disciplinary Commitee, I'll be taking your statements now. All of you, come with me!" Mari says, walking up to the group with Mayumi, both having their cad's ready.

"Ms. Student Council President. No need to be so tense." Sosuke whispers from behind her suddenly, giving the shocked girl a gentle should rub with one hand while lowering her cad wielding outstretched one.

Mayumi turns her head to the side shocked to see that he's suddenly behind her and Sosuke simply gives her a wink also, continuing to rub her shoulders.

"Sorry about that. It was just horseplay that got out of hand." Tatsuya apologizes, stepping forward.

"Horseplay?" Mari asks, having her cad aimed at Sosuke with a tickmark on her temple while Mayumi is simply enjoying the attention from the new student.

"The Morisaki clan's quick-draw is famous and I wanted to see a demonstration, things just got kind of out of hand." Tatsuya informs Mari.

"Then why was that girl about to cast an attack spell?" Mari questions, pointing at Honoka, while lowering her cad wielding arm.

"That was just a flash spell. With lowered potency even." Tatsuya replies.

"Oh, I see. You have an ability to read activation sequences while they get launched." Mari says, stunning Mayumi and she shakes off Sosuke's hands, giving him a warm smile before he makes his way back over to Miyuki.

"I'm not good at practical magic, but I pride myself in my analysis ability." Tatsuya replies.

"My brother is telling the truth. It was just a misunderstanding. I apologize for the trouble." Miyuki says, bowing to Mari and Mayumi after stepping forward as well.

"That's alright then Mari, right? It was just to learn right Tatsuya?" Mayumi tells her friend.

"However, just to avoid further problems. Let me make this clear, the implementation of magic entails some details I advise you to get familiar with before you attempt to show off your skills again." Mayumi tells the group.

"I'm going to look the other way this time, since the Student council president raised a good point." Mari tells the group, who all bow in thanks, other than Sosuke, who gives Mayumi a thumbs up along with a wide smirk.

"What are your names?" Mari asks Tatsuya and Sosuke.

"Class 1-E, Tatsuya Shiba." Tatsuya replies.

"Sosuke Sagara, same class." Sosuke tells her.

After that Mari and Mayumi leave the groups to themselves.

"Brother can we go home now?" Miyuki asks her brother.

"Sure." Tatsuya replies, while Shun leaves after telling Tatsuya that him stepping in doesn't change anything.

"Um, I'm Honoka Mitsui. I'm sorry for what just happened." The cute brunette who casted the flash spell apologizes to the group consisting of Tatsuya, Mizuki, Leo, Erika, Miyuki and Sosuke.

"Thank you for stopping my cast. I don't think I would have gotten off that easily otherwise." Honoka thanks Sosuke, with a bow.

"Don't sweat it. We're all first year students, so we should stick together right?" Sosuke tells her.

"Umm, is it OK if we walk to the station with you?" Honoka then asks the group after a moment of nervousness with Shizuku standing next to her.

"Sure, come on. I want to taste Miyuki's food as soon as possible." Sosuke says, leading the group out of the gate while shoving the brother and sister pair forwards.

"Miyuki's food? Are you and Miyuki…?" Honoka asks disappointed and shocked.

"Hah, and have him looming over my head as brother in law? Are you crazy? No, no, no Tatsuya still owed me from a bet and Miyuki offered to cook me something instead of Tatsuya, something I'm eternally grateful for." Sosuke explains.

"I don't like you talking bad about my brother." Miyuki says with a frown, ice starting to cover Sosuke's hand.

"Relax, we're all friends here right? And you of all people should know that he can't cook." Sosuke says, poking Tatsuya's arm, while he grabs Miyuki's hand to calm her down.

"He is right Miyuki. I'd be lost without your help." Tatsuya tells her, getting his sister to blush while the rest of the group other than Sosuke is stunned at the brother's and sister's behavior.

* * *

|The next morning |

Tatsuya, Sosuke and Miyuki are walking to the school together, since Sosuke stayed the night when Mayumi runs up from behind them, shouting their names.

"Good morning to you three." Mayumi greets them when the three stop and turn around to face her.

"Good morning Ms. President." Tatsuya and Miyuki greet her.

"Morning, can I call you Mayumi by the way?" Sosuke greets her, putting his arm around her and continuing on his path while taking Mayumi with him and the two siblings falling in step with them.

"Uhm, sure?" Mayumi agrees, not used to Sosuke's direct behavior.

"Actually there is something I'd like to discuss with Miyuki. Do the three of you have plans for lunch yet?" Mayumi questions, looking at the brother and sister in particular.

"For you, we'll make time." Sosuke decides for the group, squeezing Mayumi's shoulder once, catching her by surprise.

"Great, come to the student council office then at lunch please." Mayumi tells them and runs ahead of them while fighting down a blush.

* * *

|later that day|

Sosuke, Tatsuya and Miyuki step into the student council office after being called in.

"Don't be shy, come in. Join us." Mayumi tells the three and they sit down on the free side of the table, seating Mayumi at the head and three other girls on one side of the table.

"Allow me to introduce everyone. Sitting next to me is our treasurer Suzune Ichihara. You already know Mair Watanabe from yesterday and the last person is our secretary Azusa Nakajo aka. A-Chan." Mayumi introduces the members of the student council.

"President! Don't call me A-Chan in front of underclassmen." Azusa complains.

"Hanzo is the last person on this council for this semester, but he's not here right now." Mayumi continues and the group eat their respective meals.

"Let's get down to business." Mayumi says once everyone's finished.

At this school the student council president is chosen by election but the other officers are chosen solely by the president. There are some exception but in general I can also dismiss or request chairmen for each committee." Mayumi explains to the three new students.

"One such exception is my own Disciplinary Committee. The members of the Disciplinary Committee appoint three officers each to the Student Council, Extracurricular Activities Federation and the Faculty Committee while the Chairman is chosen by internal election." Mari explains.

"Now then as is tradition we'd like to appoint the first year student representative to the Student Council. Miyuki, I'd like you to join the Student Council. Will you accept?" Mayumi says.

Miyuki looks to her brother, who nods for her to accept, but instead she asks, "President, do you know about my brother's entrance exam scores? I believe you should rather choose my brother for the Student Council position I'd be honored to join but I'd like for my brother to join with me."

"Unfortunately that isn't a possibility. The officers from the Student council have to be chosen from the first course student per regulations." Suzune explains.

"I apologize, I shouldn't have been so forward." Miyuki then apologizes.

"It's settled then. You'll be joining us in the Student Council as our secretary Miyuki." Mayumi says, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I will do the best of my ability to assist you, thank you for allowing me to join you." Miyuki thanks them.

"Uhm, quick side question. What am _I_ doing here? I mean I'm not against having lunch with so lovely ladies, but is there a reason I was asked to join?" Sosuke asks Mayumi, only getting a shrug of her shoulders in response.

"Actually I have a suggestion. There are still two spots on the Disciplinary Committee that haven't been filled, since some of our member graduated." Mari chimes in.

"Mari, I told you we're still in the middle of selection process." Mayumi tells her.

"If I'm not mistaken, selecting a course 2 student for the disciplinary Committee wouldn't be a violation of the rules." Mari says.

"Nice. That's right joining the Disciplinary Committee wouldn't be a problem. Mari, the student Council hereby nominates Tatsuya Shiba and Sosuke Sagara for the disciplinary Committee." Mayumi says excitedly.

"Wait a second here, before I agree to join anything, I don't even know what the disciplinary Committee does." Tatsuya says.

"Basically the Disciplinary Committee maintains order at this school." Mayumi explains.

"That's all?" Tatsuya questions.

"Uhm, the Disciplinary Committee acts against any violation of the school regulations regarding the use of magic." Azuka explains.

"Just one question." Tatsuya says.

"What is it?" Mari asks.

"Whenever a fight breaks out the Disciplinary Committee has to stop it by force am I correct?" Tatsuya asks.

"Yeah, more or less." Mari replies.

"That applies if magic is used as well?" Tatsuya asks.

"Ideally we'd stop it before it gets that far, but yes." Mari says.

"I'm a course 2 student due to my low practical exam however." Tatsuya informs them.

"That's fine. We have enough members who have sufficient strength." Mari tells him when the bell rings, interrupting the conversation.

"Let's continue this after school." Mari suggests.

"Sure, by the way if you're willing to have me I'd be honored to join the disciplinary Committee." Sosuke says, before leaving with the Shiba siblings.

* * *

|after school|

Sosuke, Tatsuya and Miyuki enter the student council office for the second time that day after being called in by Mayumi.

"Hey, you made it." Mari greets the three.

"Welcome and thanks for coming." Mayumi greets them from her seat at the president's table with Mari standing next to her, while Azuka and Suzune sit on some computers at the side.

After the greeting the other male in the room walks past Sosuke and Tatsuya, to greet Miyuki.

"I'm Gyobu Hattori, welcome to the Student Council Miyuki Shiba." He says.

"OK then, let's get moving." Mari tells Sosuke and Tatsuya.

"Where to?" Tatsuya asks.

"The Disciplinary Committee's headquarters." Mari answers.

"Can you stop with the questions?!" Sosuke asks Tatsuya annoyedly.

"Ms. Watanabe, wait a minute please." Hattori stops her.

"What is it Vice President Hattori?" Mari asks.

"I'm opposed to those two first years being appointed to the Disciplinary Committee. No weed has even been appointed to it before." Hattori tells her.

"It's forbidden to discriminate against course 2 students by calling them weeds. You have some nerve saying that term in front of me." Mari tells him challengingly.

"Do you intent do arrest a third of the entire student body? Because that's what that rule would lead to." Hattori says.

"The Disciplinary Committee is supposed to act against the illegal use of magic, weeds can't take that position. Their skills are inferior." Hattori tells her.

"It's true that the Disciple Committee's members are recruited because of their value in enforcing the law, however… Tatsuya can read activation sequences as they are being cast and accurately predict what spell is going to be used. And Sosuke stopped a cast with a simple touch, I believe there is more to him than meets the eye too." Mari informs Hattori.

"Mari, you're going to make me blush." Sosuke snickers with a grin.

"That's impossible. An activation sequence is loaded with data, no one would be able to comprehend such amount of Data, nevertheless in real time and the only reliable way to stop magic should be known to you Mari." Hattori says, not believing her.

"It's true that it goes against common sense which is why their abilities would be immensely useful." Mari says, intend on making the two course 2 students member of her Committee.

"Also just as you stated, the Course 2 and Course 1 difference is growing bigger by the day. I want to bridge that Chasm by showing the student body that The Disciple Committee doesn't accept unfair treatment towards either course students." Mari tells Hattori.

"President, as Vice President I'm against these course two students joining the disciplinary Committee. With their lack of ability they'd be in over their heads." Hattori tells Mayumi.

"Wait a minute. It's true that my brothers practical test scores weren't outstanding, but only because his skills were incompatible with the method of assessment! In an actual battle, my brother would never lose to anyone." Miyuki defends her brother.

"Ms. Shiba, a magician must be calm and rationally analyse everything as it is. An aspiring magician such as you shouldn't allow her judgement be clouded by nepotism." Hattori berates Miyuki.

"Vice President, will you take me on in simulated battle?" Tatsuya asks the teen, walking over to him.

"Ohh, the sis-con got defensive." Sosuke chuckles, suddenly sitting on Mayumi's table, with her looking at him surprised since she never saw him move.

"What?" Hattori asks outraged.

"Don't be arrogant you're only a weed." Hattori shouts at Tatsuya.

"It's not that I want to be on the Committee, but I have to prove that my sisters judgement isn't clouded." Tatsuya says.

"Fine. I'll show you just how much you need to know your place! And you. I'll show you as well." Hattori tells Tatsuya and Sagara.

* * *

|A few minutes later in a training hall|

After fetching his cad with Miyuki, Tatsuya and Miyuki join Sosuke and the student council members in the 3rd training hall.

"Do you always carry around multiple storage devices?" Mari asks Tatsuya, when he steps to the middle of the room, opposite of the waiting Hattori.

"Yes, since I don't have sufficient processing skills for a normal cad." Tatsuya explains.

"I'm going to explains the rules now: Spells that prove fatal as well as spells that would cause irreparable damage are forbidden. Direct attacks should never cause your opponent more than a sprain. Weapons and Bare-handed attacks are permitted. The winner is decided, when one party acknowledges deafeat or when the referee determines that one party is unable to continue.

That's it." Mari announces.

"Are you ready? Begin!" Mari shouts, starting the match and Hattori immediately starts casting a momvent spell, intending to send Tatsuya flying against a wall. Before he finishes the cast however Tatsuya runs behind Hattori and launches his attack, causing Hattori to pass out and fall to the floor.

"The winner is Tatsuya Shiba." Mari announces shocked.

"Hold on, was that a preloaded acceleration technique just now?" Mari asks Tatsuya when he's about to put away his cad.

"It wasn't magic, just the result of extensive physical training." Tatsuya informs her, getting a scoff from Sosuke as result.

"My brother practices Ninjutsu, he's a student of Kokonoe Yakumo." Miyuki explains while the council member other than Mari put Hattori sitting up against a wall.

"Was that attack also Ninjutsu? All I could see was a pure Psyon pulse." Mayumi asks.

"That's right. It was a basic oscillation sequence that sends out waves.

"How did that knock out Hattori though?" Mari questions.

"Motion sickness. Mages perceive Psyons the same as they would light and sound. When hit by an sudden hit of Pysons they get the feeling of being tossed around, resulting in extreme motion sickness.

"How did you create such a strong pulse?" Mayumi questions.

"Constructive interference. He created three waves with different Frequencies, chosen so they would create a threeway pulse around Hattori." Suzune explains.

"That's correct." Tatsuya confirms.

"But how did you cast it so quickly? Your test results would have been much higher if it were by normal means." Suzune says.

"Excuse me, is that a Silver Horn? Tatsuya?" Azusa asks, inspecting his cad.

"Silver Horn, you mean as in the legendary engineer Taurus Silver?" Mayumi questions surprised.

"Yes, he's a living legend, who's name face and anything basically is a mystery." Azusa explains dreamily.

"And he's renown for his loop cast system, Silver Horns are special cads designed by Taurus Silver himself." Azusa tells them.

Tatsuya then confirms Suzume's assumption that Tatsuya ran the specs of each wave himself during that short time and Hattori wakes up around the same time.

"Practical scores are based on casting speed, length and complexity of the sequence and the sequence's power to rewrite information on the target. I see now that you were right when you said the test measured your ability incorrectly." Hattori says, getting up with some difficulty, leaning against a wall.

"Are you alright Hanzo?" Mayumi asks, with Sosuke stepping next to her asking "Can I fight now? And can it be someone else than the guy about to hurl? Can I just beat up Tatsuya?" Sosuke asks excited by the idea.

"I'm not going to hurl." Hattori says offended.

"Well you look like it… So what do you say President? Me against Tatsuya or do you want to step in the ring? I promise I'd be a gentleman." Sosuke asks her teasingly with Hattori attempting to push him away from Mayuri, only for Sosuke to jump out of the way while carrying the President.

Mayumi looks to Mari for her opinion.

"I'd be interested in seeing you fight Tatsuya after his display… If he's willing to." Mari says, looking at the dark-haired teen.

"Fine I suppose." Tatsuya agrees.

"Quick question, what are the repair costs for this place?" Sosuke whispers to Mayumi with a wink, while lowering her to the floor carefully.

"Uhm, the room repairs itself via a magic sequence, reverting it to its default state." Mayumi informs him.

"Thanks." Sosuke thanks her, giving the back of her hand a chaste kiss before stepping in the middle of the ring, facing Sosuke while Mayumi has a smile on her face, enjoying the attention he's giving her, even though he often teases her.

"Sosuke. Do I need to ask everyone outside?" Tatsuya asks.

"Nah, I'll just be using my finger gun." Sosuke replies casually, while Tatsuya takes off his jacket, handing it to his sister.

"Are the rules clear?" Mari asks the two fighter, getting a nod positive from each.

"Begin." She then shouts and the group sees Tatsuya appear where Sosuke previously stood.

"Man, have you been slacking off during the last years?" Sosuke laughs, standing behind Tatsuya himself.

Tatsuya whirls around, raising his gun, only for Sosuke to stand behind him again, leaning against Tatsuya, who then throws him over his shoulder towards a wall, where a loud impact is heard with a large cloud of dust beign kicked up.

"Sosuke?!" Mayumi asks schocked and is about to run to the hole.

"Worry not. I only got rid of a bit of baggage." Sosuke tells her, standing in the middle of the group, shocking all of them other than Tatsuya, who rushes over attempting to engage him in a ninjutsu fight.

Sosuke simply dodges the first three hits until Tatsuya would've hit the President with a roundhouse kick.

Sosuke blocks the attack and shoves the man back lightly, causing Tatsuya to skid across the room, before seemingly appearing from sight again, same as Sosuke until they reappear in the middle of the room.

"Tatsuya, you should pay more attention, you almost hit our beautiful president." Sosuke berates him, holding Tatsuya in a chokehold.

"Are you going to give up? Cause I don't want to use my fingers afterall. I mean how would you explain your speedy recovery?" Sosuke asks.

"Not yet." Tatsuya grunts.

"You maybe fast and stronger, but technique wise I always had you beat." Tatsuya tells him, freeing himself from the former mercenary's grip.

"That's fair. I never had a trainer. Though I think you underestimate how far outmatched you are here." Sosuke whispers, before disappearing from everyone's sight, having caught Tatsuya by his shirt and is speeding around the room, jumping wildly around in the half of the room away from the stunned speechless observers.

"Do you yield?" Sosuke asks Tatsuya, holding him over the ground by his shirt with a serious expression on his face while the walls around them are littered with holes from where Sosuke jumped off them.

"I yield." Tatsuya admits defeat and Sosuke stands up, pulling Tatsuya up after him and dusts his opponent off a bit.

"Sorry, you may need your sis to clean your clothes again." Sosuke tells him.

Sosuke then vanishes from sight for a moment before the group sees him sitting in the hole which everyone initially thought he landed in.

"What was that?" Mari asks terrified of him, looking at Sosuke with wide eyes, while parts of the wall opposite of them crumble until Mayumi's face can be seen sketched out with the remaining parts of the wall.

"Too bad the room regenerates huh?" Sosuke says smiling while giving the president a wink, causing her to blush yet again.

"I think its safe to say you're overqualified for the position." Mari tells Sosuke.

"What caused that explosion earlier?" Azusa asks.

"Oh, that'd be these puppys." Sosuke tells her, rolling up his pants to reveal ankle weights with various cad inscriptions on them.

"Wooow." Azusa says impressed, checking the equipment, while Tatsuya shakes his head thinking 'So the commander requested those for him, since he designed those ankle weights himself.'

"Uhm, I apologize to all three of you. I clearly was being presumptuous." Hattori apologizes to the three.

"Ah, nevermind. We're all comrades now afterall." Sosuke tells him.

"OK, while I could use a few days off to process all of that, we should pick up where we left off." Mari says, leading her two new powerhouse members to the Disciplinary Committee room.

* * *

"It's a bit messy, but why don't you have a seat?" Mari offers.

"President, would it be alright if I cleaned this place a bit up? As a fledging engineer this kind of mess is very disconcerting." Tatsuya asks Mari.

"Engineer? Why would you put your combat talent to waste?" Mari questions.

"With the current combat tests, the highest license I can get is a class C." Tatsuya informs her.

"Alright fine, let's clean this place up." Mari agrees.

"Ahh, step outside for a second alright?" Sosuke asks them with a sigh.

"OK?" Mari agrees, leaving with Tatsuya and the two hear a lot of noise from inside the room, until it stops a minute or less later.

"Alright, come back in." Sosuke says, letting them enter and Mari is shocked to see everything looking perfect as though it were new, save for a large box of cads and tech pieces sitting on the desk.

"Knock yourself out Tatsuya." Sosuke tells him, sitting down in a chair next to Mari, who observes the two thoughtfully.

"You are very unusual. How did you come to be in the second course anyways Sosuke? With that skill you should've broken the charts or do you suck at the magical tests like Tatsuya as well?" Mari questions.

"Uhh, I kind of blew off the theoretical part?" Sosuke tells her laughing.

"Don't get me wrong, I know my fair bit about magic, but most of it is self-taught and I was never interested in learning it textbook-style so to speak." Sosuke explains.


	3. Chapter 3

|The next morning|

"Like every year we have a very stressful week ahead of us. Every club is trying to recruit the best new members, which will in turn affect the power balance. Sadly, the recruitment process often leads to brawls and arguments between the clubs. Lucky for us we were able to fill our empty spots in time. Let me introduce them." Mari announces, standing in front of her disciplinary members.

"From class 1a we have Shun Morisaki and from class 1e we have Tatsuya Shiba and Sosuke Sagara. They will be joining us on our routes from this point forward."

"Are those three qualified for that?" An older member of the committee asks.

"They are more than qualified. Morisaki's abilities are high ranked in his class and the abilities of Shiba and Sagara I saw myself. OK then, if there are no more questions head out everybody." Mari replies and all of the committee members start to leave, leaving only Sosuke, Tatsuya, Shun and Mari in the room.

Here, those cads are for each of you. You can use them when you see fit, but if they are misused and we find out you will be kicked out of the disciplinary committee and punished." Mari tells the three, setting down a cad and an arm band for each one.

"I have a question, can I use one of the models I sorted through yesterday?" Tatsuya asks.

"Those are older models, but sure feel free to use them. They're only sitting around, collecting dust anyways." Mari says.

"My thanks. I'll take these two. Here Sosuke." Tatsuya says, taking two wristband cads while throwing two ring cads to his fellow soldier, who catches them and slips them around his index fingers, one on each hand.

The three of them then leave to patrol around the school grounds.

* * *

|school courtyard|

"Hey, paws off. Leave me alone." Erika says, getting harassed by multiple students from various clubs.

"Let go of me!" Erika says, struggling against the grip of her fellow student, causing her jacket to slide halfway off her arms before the ground beneath the group shakes, causing everyone to tumble. While they are falling to the floor Sosuke, who caused the mini earthquake jumps over the group, grabbing Erika's arm as he passes and pulls her onto his back the two fly past the falling students and out of the filled courtyard, coming to a halt hidden by some trees.

"Don't worry, you should be safe here."

Sosuke tells her, letting off his back.

"Thanks." Erika thanks him while Sosuke turns to face her, seeing that her shirt became halfway undone same as her jacket.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Sosuke says, taking off his jacket and drapes it over her shoulders.

"Mhh. Don't look." She says with burning red cheeks, turning around to fix her clothes.

"Here, thanks." She says embarrassed, giving him his jacket back.

"No problem. It's kind of my job now. Though I have to admit saving a beauty like you beats helping one of those macho men overestimating themselves." Sosuke tells her with a grin.

"So, you joined the disciplinary committee?" Erika asks, her cheeks matching her vibrant red hair as she leans in to inspect his black armband which identifies him as one of their members.

"Yah. I'm hoping it'll help me bail on some classes." Sosuke explains with a wide sheepish grin.

"Did you see anything?" Erika then asks, correcting her necktie and brushes over the top part of her shirt.

"Just a glimpse." Sosuke replies honestly.

"Well I guess it was inevitable. Just don't tell anyone about this alright?" Erika says.

"Don't worry. I won't." Sosuke assures her.

"How'd you get in that mess in the first place?" He asks.

"I guess I am too beautiful to walk around casually." Erika says dramatically.

"Come on, Mr. big bad protector you're coming with me." Erika says and pulls him with her, lightly pushing her large breasts against his arm as they walk over to the gym, where the kendo club is supposed to have an exhibition.

After watching the match Sosuke asks, "did you get bored to death too?" with a lazy expression on his face.

"Yeah, it was all just show, planned ahead in detail." Erika sighs disappointed.

"Isn't that normal? You can only show performances in kendo. A real fight would be to the death." Tatsuya tells them, having watched the performance as well.

The Kendo and Kenjutsu club then start an argument and Sayaka Mibu, an accomplished Kendo fighter faces off against Takeyaki Kirehara who is captain of the Kenjutsu club.

"Don't worry Mibu, I won't be using any magic in this fight." Kirehara tells her and Tatsuya starts his recording on his cad just in case.

The two opponents then rush at each other, clashing against one another with Mibu winning since her hit would be lethal while Kirehara's would be superficial.

"I win, with a real sword my hit would be fatal." Mibu says.

"Hah, with a real sword? If you want to fight with a real sword then let's go." Kirehara says pissed and activates his cad.

Kirehara uses the spell of a high frequency blade and rushes at her, slicing through her chest plate while Mibu jumps backwards.

When Kirehara goes in for another strike Tatsuya jumps in between him and Mibu, cancelling his magic with his cads and disarms Kirehara before pinning him to the floor.

"Ugh, I guess I could help him. See you around beautiful." Sosuke tells Erika, giving the back of her hand a chaste kiss before he appears next to Tatsuya suddenly.

"One person detained in hall 2, bring a stretcher just to be safe." Sosuke says into his radio.

"What do you two weeds think you're doing?" A member of the Kenjustu club asks.

"Kirehara used a dangerous magic technique and endangered a fellow student. I have to bring him in." Tatsuya replies.

"Are you kidding me you lowly weed. And why only Kirehara? Mibu was fighting him as well." The member shouts.

"Kirehara is detained because of the misuse of magic." Sosuke replies.

"Shut up!" The member shouts, rushing at the two and rears back for a punch before he suddenly collapses.

"What did you do?" Another Kenjutsu member shouts and moves in to attack, falling down after two steps as well.

"They tripped." Sosuke says unconvincingly.

"Fuck you!" The other Kenjutsu members shout and attack them, but everyone who takes a step forward collapses. Erika focuses on one guy going to attack her friends and can barely make out Sosuke's silhouette next to the teen before he collapses.

When two other students attempt to use magic Tatsuya breaks the spell before it fully forms.

"I think everyone should calm down. And we should get these floors checked out." Sosuke says, making the students around them sweat drop and shortly after two member of the disciplinary committee join them and load Kirehara onto a stretcher, leaving with Sosuke and Tatsuya following after them.

* * *

Two hours later Tatsuya and Sosuke are standing in front of Mari, Mayumi and a bulky teen they haven't met yet.

After explaining what happened and that Kirehara admits to his guilt Mari decides, "The disciplinary committee doesn't intend to put this event on trial, what about you Jumonji?"

"Thank you for your leniency. Kirehara used a magic which could've proven fatal so he could have been facing expulsion. I'll make sure that Kirehara learns from this."

"Will the Kendo club be OK with just that?" Mayumi asks.

"Mibu wasn't entirely innocent in this and accepted the duel." Mari reminds the president.

"I have one question though before you two leave... what am I hearing about the floor in the gym being dangerous?" Mayumi questions.

"When other members of the kenjutsu club tried to attack Tatsuya and me, the weirdest thing happened. They just collapsed." Sosuke report, while giving Mayumi a thumbs up and a smirk.

"I see." Mayumi accepts this, knowing he must've knocked the students out with his speed.

* * *

|Later that evening|

Tatsuya, Miyuki, Sosuke, Erika, Leo and Mizuki are sitting in a restaurant, their food just having been brought over to them.

"So this Kirehara used a magic with killing grade d? You're lucky you weren't hurt." Leo asks surprised.

"The magic only had a minor area of effect. The result however was just like a real sword." Tatsuya replies.

"You sound as if you would've been able to handle a real sword as well." Mizuki says.

"Correct, my brother wouldn't have a problem with that either. No one can beat my brother." Miyuki says.

"That's some trust you have in your brother." Erika says.

"Doesn't a high frequency blade cause something akin to sea sickness?" Leo asks.

"My brother is very adapt at interrupting other magic sequences. You used cast jamming, correct?" Miyuki asks.

"What was cast jamming again?" Leo asks.

"I think you need a special stone for that " Erika says.

"Antinite." Sosuke growls, downing his drink and leaves the table.

"What's up with him?" Erika asks surprised at seeing Sosuke in a bitter mood for the first time.

"He has a history with Antinite, but it's not my place to tell." Tatsuya tells them, recalling the mercenary tell him how the militz that found him implanted Antinite in his body.

"Anyways, Antinite is something from the military, I didn't use it. I only applied its method. Long story short, I send unclassified psionic waves out which disrupt the flow of other magic. This technique has to stay between us however." Tatsuya explains.

"Why's that?" Leo asks.

"In the wrong hands it could be dangerous, especially since you remove the need for antinite this way." Tatsuya explains.

"The matter of fact is my brother is the only one able to use it anyways, since no one else can read magic while it's being cast." Miyuki praises her brother.

"Well it's getting late. I'm going to head out." Erika tells them, heading out the restaurant after paying her share.

When she gets outside she sees Sosuke leaning against his bike.

* * *

"Hey, is everything OK?" She asks, tapping his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance, while he was thinking about his past.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yeah, just had something on my mind." Sosuke tells her with a forced smile.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Nothing. It's in the past." He tells her.

"Fine, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She says.

"Yeah... Or do you want a lift?" He suggests, offering the spare motorbike helmet.

"Sure, why not." She agrees, putting on the helmet with its visor open.

"Do you know where I live?" She asks while he's getting on the bike.

"Now I do." He says after pressing a few buttons on the bike with a holographic map showing in the lower left corner of his helmet, while he's putting it on.

"K." She says, getting on behind him, closing the visor and grabbing onto him.

The ride to the Chiba is a quiet one and after 20 minutes Sosuke pulls up in front of the relatively small traditional compound.

"Do you want to come in?" She offers, opening the door to the compound.

"Sure." He agrees with a shrug, putting the helmets on his bike before following Erika in.

"So, who else lives here?" Sosuke asks, hearing no other noise besides their footsteps in the house.

"In this building, no one. That over there is the main compound." Erika says, pointing to the neighboring compound at least 8 times the size.

"Any reason for that?" He asks.

"If you really want to know, my mother was only a concubine while my father's wife was ill." Erika explains with disdain.

"Your father isn't your favorite person I'm guessing?" Sosuke asks.

"You could say that." She replies.

"What about you? Where are your parents?" She asks him.

"Dead probably. But who knows? I was brought up by a militia in Afghan." Sosuke says.

"Are those the bad memories?" She asks, thinking back to when he left the restaurant abruptly while leading him to her living room, offering him a seat.

"Yeah. Somewhat, look if you really are interested, I'll tell you but you have to swear to never tell anyone and I mean anyone." Sosuke offers.

"Alright, lay it on me." She says intrigued and prepares some tea for them.

Sosuke then explains his childhood to her, how he was raised as an assassin by the militia and how they experimented on him, making him a walking piece of antinite, next to him having strong magical powers.

"Whoa. That's a lot to take in. And here I felt sorry for myself for my ass of an father..." she says stunned.

"Well anyways, now you know. You're the 6th person to know this. At least the 6th who's still alive." Sosuke says.

"Can... can I see?" She asks nervously.

"OK." He says, taking off his shirt and sliding down his pants, revealing his battle tested body to her.

"I take it these are from the tests?" She asks gingerly running her fingertips over some larger scars 4 located on his chest and one on each arm and shin.

"Yes. The others are mostly bullet or knife wounds from before." Sosuke answers the unasked question when Erika looks at a scar in the middle of his stomach.

"Does it hurt?" She asks, handing him back his clothes.

"Not really. Like I said it's been over 10 years." Sosuke answers, putting on his pants.

"So, why'd you trust me enough to tell me?" She asks.

"I don't know. I just went with what my gut is telling me." Sosuke answers.

"And what is it telling you?" She asks chuckling.

"That I won't find someone more trustworthy or more understanding than you." Sosuke says honestly, putting on his shirt.

"Gee, your gut's going to make me blush." Erika says embarrassed, making him chuckle.

"Well, it's late. I should probably get out of your hair." Sosuke says after a moment of silence.

"Sure. And thank you for telling me. It means a lot that you trust me with such a secret." Erika thanks him, leading him back to the compounds door and gives him a big hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She says, waving him goodbye, while Sosuke gets on his bike.

"Well, looks like today wasn't that bad afterall." Sosuke says to himself while he's driving home.

* * *

AN: hope you like it and stay safe with Corona danger making its comeback ;)


	4. Chapter 4

On the last day of the clubs recruitment events Tatsuya gets ambushed and manages to catch a glipse of a red, white and blue armband on the attackers wrist as he flees, showing his connection to Blanche an anti-magic user terrorist group.

"Seriously dude, why in god's name would blanche be at this school?" Sosuke asks Tatsuya, who told him about the failed attack.

"I don't know yet." Tatsuya replies.

"Man, you're annoying. But OK I'll get our acquaintance to look into it." Sosuke agrees, talking about their commander while they were working together on the battlefield.

"Thanks." Tatsuya says, before He, Sosuke and Miyuki, who was walking next to her brother stands in front of them.

"Hi, I'm Sayaka Mibu and I wanted to thank you two again, also Tatsuya, do you have a minute?" She asks

"Not right now how about in..." Tatsuya says, only for Sosuke to shove him towards the ponytailed brunette.

"There, take him, I'll bring Miyuki to the council." Sosuke tells him, pulling Miyuki along while they make their way to the student council office.

"Why are you in a rush to get to the student council office?" She asks intrigued.

"To get to see the beautiful Mayumi and Mari of course. " Sosuke tells her with a wink before Miyuki looks back where her brother disappeared to.

"Don't worry about him. You little bro-con." Sosuke tells her gently before they enter the Student council.

"Miyuki. Hello, oh and you're here too Sosuke." Mayumi greets the two welcomingly.

"But of course, who would pass up a chance to spend some more time surrounded by such beauties as yourself." Sosuke teases her.

"Sosuke! Don't make me arrest you for harassment." Mari warns him, sitting at a table, typing something into a computer.

While Sosuke spends some time in the student councils before heading to class to meet up with Erika and his other friends, Mibu asks Sosuke to join her Kendo club and tells him about their idea to group all non-magic clubs together to force the student council to equalize the treatment of course 2 students.

Tatsuya refuses, but offers to her out her ideas for what demands they want to make another time.

* * *

That noon Sosuke and Tatsuya have joined the student council for lunch in their office. Sosuke to stay close to his siter and Sosuke mostly so he can have a quiet place to nap and maybe manage to get some food from the members, having forgotten his, after he woke up late, plagued by a nightmare, something that's an usual occurrence to him by now.

Mayumi and Miyuki both shared some of theirs with Sosuke, who is now savoring every bite.

"You know Tatsuya, there is a rumor going around you dumped Mibu in the cafeteria. Is that true?" Mari says intrigued.

"Dump her? That's no way to talk. And no, I simply refused her invitation to the Kendo club." Tatsuya answers.

"Really? Then why have I heard that Mibu was blushing flustered?" Mari asks challengingly.

"Big brother, would you care to explain this?" Mayumi asks coldly, her magic freezing everything around them.

"Mayumi, be careful, you almost ruined this delicious food Mayumi shared with me." Sosuke complains, the only spot on the table not frozen being his own plate as well as Mayumi's lunchbox, with her sitting next to Sosuke.

"What an impressive aura you have Miyuki." Mayumi says, impressed, seeing Mari's tea being frozen solid.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Miyuki apologizes timidly, withdrawing her magic.

"What happened there Sosuke?" Mari asks, seeing his and Mayumi's lunch being unharmed from Miyuki's powers.

"Trade secret." He says with a wink, continuing to eat his meal.

"Anyways, the reason Mibu seemed flustered is because she told me of her groups believe that the disciplinary squad is the abusing of power and that they have favorable treatment." Tatsuya informs the others.

"Hmm, do you agree with her?" Mari asks.

"No, otherwise I wouldn't have joined." Tatsuya answers.

"Well its false anyways, the disciplinary committee has no impact on grades and placement." Mari says.

"But it is true that its power can be misused. And there are parties focusing on this to make problems." Mayumi adds thoughtfully.

"Do you know who that party is?" Tatsuya asks abruptly.

"No, so far there have only been rumors. Why?" Mayumi answers.

"He thinks blanche is sinking its slimy claws in some student groups here at the first academy." Sosuke tells her, finishing his meal.

"Blanche? How do you know about... well it doesn't matter. Why do you think that Tatsuya?" Mari questions.

"Just a hunch." He replies.

That evening Sosuke comes over to the sibling's house again, sharing the knowledge the commander provided up till now with them.

* * *

|2 days later|

The students of the class 1e have their class in a training area, where the objective is to cast multiple spells in succession, making a board move, speeding it up, then slowing it down and finally bringing it back.

Sosuke and Tatsuya are in a group with Leo, Mizuki and Erika.

Tatsuya, Mizuki and Leo are discussing their plans after they graduate when Erika steps up to the machine.

She quickly finishes the objective in a better than average time.

"Very nice, maybe I should ask you for your help." Sosuke praises her.

"Oh please, I'm sure you are way better than me." Erika says.

"Just watch." Sosuke says, starting the machine and suddenly the board slams into the wall opposite of them before speeding back and crashing, kicking up a cloud of dust from shattering part of the wall in front of them.

"Think I'll have to pay for that?" Sosuke asks with a sigh.

"What the hell happened?" Erika asks shocked.

"I didn't have time to cast the slowing down part." Sosuke replies.

"Yeah still, it shouldn't have moved at such speeds. Did you do that on purpose?" She asks.

"No, because of my condition I just have a lot more magic power, which is also a lot denser." Sosuke says.

"But how, I am surprised you can use magic at all with how much antinite is in your body." Erika whispers, pulling him to the side to talk in private.

"There is more than one kind of antinite. Or rather not every antinite works the same way. You see, some antinites don't disperse magic formulars, they absorb them up." Sosuke explains.

"I've never heard of those." Erika says surprised.

"I'm not surprised, they are only experimental, there are no known functioning prototypes, well and mine I'm not too keen on sharing with everybody." Sosuke explains.

"But why do yours work instead of other tries?" Erika asks intrigued.

"Because the ones implanted in me, have me as let out. You see other prototypes don't work because the magical power they absorb will get to be too much for the antinites to handle, while with me, the stored energy gets released into my system.

"That's also the reason I have to wear these at all times." Sosuke says, pulling up a pant leg to show her his unique looking ankle weights.

"What do they do?" Erika asks.

"They disperse my magic around my body in a steady stream, enough at least so that my body won't explode from overloading and can gradually adapt."

Sosuke tells her, before they follow their classmates to the cafeteria with their lesson ending.

"You are just one surprise after another." She tells him with a gentle smile.

"Yeah well, I promise you I will always be honest with you, there are some things you probably shouldn't look into though, for your own safety." Sosuke advises.

"Like what?" She asks wearily.

"My past, well more than what you know at least, some of it is pretty classified and I don't want you to get mixed up in some of the messes I'm involved in." Sosuke tells her.

"Classified, what did you do?" She asks shocked, but he remains silent.

"Right, I shouldn't pry, sorry." She apologizes sheepishly.

"You're safer this way." He says, while they are sitting down at an empty table.

"I'm gonna get a coffee, do you want something? My treat, for putting up with me." Sosuke offers.

"I'll have one too thanks, but I like spending time with you. You're straight forward and speak your mind." Erika tells him.

"Thanks. I have to say I cherish spending time with you too. I don't really have anyone else." Sosuke tells her, squeezing her shoulder appreciatively while he walks past her to fetch their drinks.

"Erika! There you are. Where did you disappear to? We lost sight of you when that trainings device busted through the wall." Mizuki greets her.

"Erika? You still in there?" She asks when the redhead doesn't seem to have acknowledged her presence and waves a hand in front of Erika's eyes.

"Huh? What's up?" She asks, snapping out of her train of thoughts, involving her mysterious schoolmate.

"I asked where you were when the wall shattered." Mizuki repeats.

"I was with Sosuke. He's getting us a drink." Erika says, pointing at their brunette friend waiting in line.

"What's up with you and Sosuke? I know we don't know each other very long, but you seem to spend more time with him than the rest of us." Mizuki asks, while Leo, Tatsuya, Honoka and Shizuku join them at the table.

"Leo, get out of my seat." Sosuke then says, arriving at the group, setting down the drinks in front of Erika and the seat next to her.

"Why? You want to sit next to your girlfriend?" Leo teases him, leaving the seat.

"I wish." Sosuke replies mumbling quietly, but Erika overheard him and her face lights up a bit.

"Ohh, did I struck a nerve there?" Leo asks cockily with Erika wishing the earth would swallow her whole.

"Shut up." Sosuke grumbles defensively, seeing Erika getting uncomfortable.

"Or wh..." Leo starts to say, but feels something pressed against his leg under the table, looking down he sees a blue- whiteish construct of a shotgun aiming for his kneecap, the barrel seemingly appearing out of his ring cad

"Sosuke. Don't, you're part of the disciplinary squad." Erika tells him disapprovingly.

"I won't stand by idly while my closest friend is being made fun of." Sosuke says, but recalls the construct before leaving the table with his coffee, leaving behind his three friends in silence.

"Sorry about him getting so defensive, he didn't have the easiest childhood."

Erika apologizes for her Afghan friend, looking after him concerned.

"Looks like Leo was onto something, huh?" Miuki asks the fellow girl.

"I don't know... maybe" she says unsure.

At the same time, in a coffee shop located on the school ground Tatsuya is meeting with Mibu again, who wanted to convince him to join her cause, telling him that they want to force the school to give them better learning conditions but can't name specific steps when Tatsuya asks her to clarify what changes she's expecting.

* * *

|The next day|

Sosuke, Tatsuya and pretty much everyone else is in class when an announcement is made, that the group having taken over the communications center wants to talk to the student council body about equalization of course 1 and 2 students.

The disciplinary committee then assembles in front of the room with Mayumi, Maki and Jumonji already waiting in front of it, having shut down the announcement system from the outside.

"You're late." Maki tells Tatsuya and Sosuke who arrive together.

"Sorry, we were in class which is where I would assume most of the people here should be at." Sosuke says, looking to the end of the hall on both sides where a group of students have gathered.

"What's the situation?" Tatsuya asks.

"They can no longer send, but they are holed up in the room with the door locked from the inside." Mari informs them.

"And you can't just open it from the outside?" Tatsuya inquires.

"No, they stole the replacement key." Jumonji says.

"So? Ah, just move aside please, lovely ladies, you too Jumonji." Sosuke says, stepping in front of the door after the three moved aside.

"Let's see." Sosuke says, kneeling down and peers at the keyhole, placing his palm over it and they hear a quiet clink coming from just behind the door.

He then reaches in his back pocket, pulling out some small lock picking tools and picks the lock with expertly ease.

"And voila." He says, pushing open the door, revealing four shocked faces of Mibu and some of her cohorts.

"Now, freeze everyone." Sosuke says, a blue glowing, nearly transparent handgun in his left hand, raised at the group.

"Sosuke, we only want to detain them while we sort this out." Mayumi berates him, with the older members of the disciplinary committee arresting the four students.

"Fine." Sosuke says, holding up his gun and pulling the trigger, with a white glowing flower, made entirely of magic shooting out of the tip and puts the flower behind Mayumi's ear, ignoring the angry and shocked looks from the students around them.

"Don't worry. Next time it'll be a real flower." Sosuke tells her with Mayumi blushing heavily.

"Don't stare at me boys, round them up." Sosuke then tells the members of the disciplinary committee who were stupefied by his actions.

"R-right." They say and take away the three members beside Mibu.

"Mibu, what did you expect to get out of this stunt?" Maki asks her fellow sword fighter.

"To get to revisit the school's policies which favor the first-year students." Mibu replies.

"Fine. While I wish you'd have come to the student council directly instead of making such a scene, since no one was hurt I will accept, and we'll hold a public forum tomorrow." Mayumi agrees after which Mibu gets lead away.

"Are you sure that was the best decision Mayumi?" Sosuke asks her.

"Ah, yes. Don't worry as long as they stick to logical arguments, we're fine." Mayumi tells him confidently.

"I'm not talking about that. But with you leading the public forum many students might see you as the one oppressing them." Sosuke warns her.

"While I agree that you might be right, this is still my duty as student council president. Plus I'll have Mari and you all to make sure no one does anything else stupid." Mayumi replies, shooting him a gentle smile.


End file.
